


a little taller

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Crushes, Future Fic, M/M, No Resolution, Some Cursing, i use the fuck word four times, its just them having a crush on each other, mutual crushing, nothing happens???, this just takes place in the next year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: Tsukishima looks different after the summer. A good different. Yuu's crush is not helped one bit by this.





	a little taller

**Author's Note:**

> um idk man i found this hiding in the depths of my hq fic folder and i thought it was really cute and deserved to be published

Many things run through Yuu’s head when he sees Tsukishima again after the summer break. He starts at “ _holy fuck he’s taller_ ” continues with “ _did he get a haircut?_ ” which leads to “ _is that an **undercut**?!_” and finishes off with a “ _damn it now he’s both hot **and** cute_”

All of that is, unfortunately, true.

Tsukishima _has_ grown taller—by at least a few inches—and it shows in his awkward slouch and the way the cuffs of his pants hang above his ankles. His haircut makes his jawline and cheeks more pronounced, drawing Yuu’s attention away from his slender frame (which isn’t easy—just ask Ryuu).

Tsukishima is also scowling, which isn’t unusual. But what is unusual is how uncertain he looks. His hands flutter from his bag to his pockets like he’s nervous and unsure where to put them. He has grown too fast (a problem Yuu never had), unbalancing his usual cool poise.

He looks fucking _adorable_.

Yuu thinks this and, lost in his poetic musings of Tsukishima’s soft cheeks which he really wants to kiss holy fuck, promptly walks into Chikara.

Chikara’s expression is a sharp difference to Tsukishima’s. He looks steady and certain; his face is set with a seriousness Yuu usually sees when they’re filming. A burst of pride explodes in Yuu’s chest and he beams.

“Looking cute isn’t going to get you out of running suicides.” Chikara mutters, smiling.

“Ah! so you think I’m cute!” crows Yuu, and then he strikes a pose that is, admittedly, a well-practiced copy of Oikawa’s: one hand on his hip, the other throwing a peace sign, and a blinding grin on his face.

“Hell yeah, you are, bro!” Ryuu appears, jumping in between them to wrap his arms around their shoulders. Chikara sighs, sounding tired already, and leaves.

Yuu doesn’t pay attention to his captain’s regret of his life’s choices though. Instead, Yuu glances over at Tsukishima, hopeful, to see his reaction. His awkward expression has morphed into one of annoyance and Yuu feels his heart drop. Just _once_ he wants to make Tsukishima smile.

“Horrible things.” Ryuu remarks suddenly, shaking his head seriously. “Horrible.” he repeats emphatically.

“Huh?” Yuu turns to him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Crushes,” Ryuu says wisely. He glances almost subconsciously over at Chikara, who’s now talking to Kinnoshita and Narita, and Yuu suddenly understands.

“You know,” he says in a pseudo-conversational tone as he turns to face Ryuu. “As vice-captain, you’ll probably be spending a lot of time with Chikara.” He grins slyly.

Ryuu flushes. “So?” he squeaks and Yuu starts laughing. “Shut up!” Ryuu exclaims and shoves him. Yuu stumbles backwards, still laughing, and then promptly trips. He tips backward, screeching and arms wind-milling, and slams into someone’s chest. They grab his arms to steady him. Yuu glances upwards to see who it is, hoping it’s Tadashi or Chikara for a second time or even _Kageyama_. Unfortunately for Yuu, he slammed into Tsukishima.

“Hello!” he greets Tsukishima cheerfully. “Nice receive!” He giggles ( _giggles!_ ) nervously. Tsukishima shoves him away with an annoyed ‘tch’.

“Ah, young love,” Ryuu sighs as Tsukishima stalks away.

“At least I can talk to him without impersonating a tomato!” Yuu snaps. Ryuu sticks his tongue out.

 

——

 

“Serve practice!” Chikara announces, clapping his hands together. Yuu jumps up. Time to do what he does best!

First up is Tadashi, probably because Chikara wants to show off for the new first years. He executes one of the most beautiful jump float serves Yuu has ever had the honour to receive. He dives dramatically for it and ends up being slightly off, but it looks cooler that way.

Yuu jumps back up and grins at Tadashi, who smiles back widely, and another burst of pride explodes in Yuu’s chest. His team is growing so much.

Tsukishima is right behind Tadashi. Yuu’s stomach flutters a little in anticipation. _Chill out down there!_ he tells his stomach. Tsukishima serves, a gentle one, and Yuu receives it easily. He’s a little disappointed. He wants a challenge—no more of Tsukishima’s ridiculous apathy.

“C’mon!” Yuu exclaims. Tsukishima just rolls his eyes and walks away.

Yuu isn’t upset.

He isn’t—honest.

 

——

 

Yuu spends the rest of practice sulking. Then he spends the rest of the day sulking.

He’s still sulking after school. He sits on the clubroom floor, leaning against the wall, and staring dejectedly at Tsukishima’s back. It’s a nice back: firm shoulders smoothly sliding down to dimples on the lower half and— _damn_ —Tsukishima’s butt. Words alone cannot describe Tsukishima’s butt. Yuu would bet he does squats—there’s no other way to get such a nice butt. Yuu’s tried.

Yuu had _hoped_ that, after their last year and all the practice they had had together, they would get along better but it seems that Tsukishima would beg to differ—judging by the way he’s ignoring Yuu. Whatever. Yuu doesn’t mind his current view. It’s a nice view.

“Get up Noya.” Chikara sighs, nudging him with a foot. He’s already changed.

“I’m sulking.” Yuu informs him seriously. He folds his arms across his chest. He isn’t wearing a shirt—not that he wants anyone in particular to notice—and he’s just the tiniest bit cold.

“Noya.” Chikara levels him with a stare worthy of Daichi. Yuu stares back. The first-years glance worriedly between their captain and their half-naked libero.

Ryuu coughs with a purpose but Yuu doesn’t look away. Staring contests with Chikara are a dangerous thing to initiate and one does not simply look away.

“Noya-san.” Tsukishima says and Yuu looks away. He looks awkward, still fidgety, but also… _red_.  He’s _blushing_.

He looks fucking _adorable_.

Yuu tries to keep his mouth closed. It’s not easy.

“You need to work on block follow.” Tsukishima continues stiffly.

“Anything that manages to get through you will have me to deal with.” Yuu says seriously. He jumps up and starts to pull on his shirt. Then he pauses, shirt over his head but his arms stuck in the sleeves, and says, “Not that that would be very likely.” Tsukishima’s eyes widen and the flush on his face deepens.

“That’s saying too much Noya-san.” he mumbles, dropping his gaze.

“No, it isn’t.” Yuu shakes his head, shirt on properly. Tsukishima gets over his lack of motivation only to be bogged down by a lack of self-confidence. Wonders never cease. “Alright are we going or what?” He jumps around and pulls Ryuu out the room.

“Smooth, Noya-san.” Ryuu laughs as he’s dragged along and Yuu laughs with him. There’s hope for him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://bidoofenergy.tumblr.com/)? also a [twitter](https://twitter.com/bidoofmyg)!


End file.
